No More Heroes: It's killed or be killed
by arikakun
Summary: So that random Chick that i met way back when decided to show up in my apartment for no apparent reason, but I remembered that she made me an offer, if I beat her she's mine. Young, Flexible, and Sylvia's half sister...wait what! ( On Hiatus until further notice )
1. Dolphin Position

No more heroes: Dolphin pose.

Travis walked into his apartment after having a meeting with Sylvia about the things that have happened over the past three years that have gone by, what he saw when he opened the door shocked him, leaving him speechless.

"aaaawww!! You're such a cute kitty! And you're all squishy too!" A girl squeaked as she played with jeane. The cat meowed and purred in response.

"A-Aki?!" Travis yelled. Aki looked up at him from the sofa and grinned.

"Mr. Otaku I didn't know you had such a fat cat, she's soo cute!" Aki squeaked as she played with Jeane's paws. Travis closed the door and turned his attention to Aki.

"what are you doing here?" Travis asked while crossing his arms.

"How did you know I was back?"

"You forget Mr. Otaku…I have people that tells me things," Aki said as she stood up. Travis looked her up and down taking in her image. White heels, black short shorts, green blazer, and a white bra peeking through the unbuttoned area, Travis started, of course.

" Same as usual Mr. Otaku," Aki smirked. Travis scoffed and sat down on his lazy boy.

"What do you want?" he asked, adding to the question he asked her before.

"Well I'm sure Sylvia told you…," Aki said as she leaned on the back of the chair he was sitting on.

"It's not fucking fair I'm number 50, what the hell…," Travis scoffed again. Aki giggled and leaned next to his ear, Travis tensed.

"I'll give you a warning…things have changed…I hope you adapt accordingly…," Aki whispered.

"Y-yeah…I-I got that…," Travis stuttered.

"Oh…and my offer still stands…Travis," she added.

"Your offer?" Travis asked. Aki giggled and trailed her hand over his shoulder as she walked around him to stand in front of him.

"Don't tell me you've forgotten?" Aki teased.

"Uh…," Travis trailed off looking her up and down again, his heart started to race. Aki leaned towards him, giving him a view. She placed her hand on his thigh and her other hand between his legs, Travis looked at her hand then at Aki. She was smirking.

"Remember our first meeting…I handed your ass to you?" Aki purred. Travis gulped.

"Y-yeah…," Travis replied trying to keep his cool. Aki leaned closed, her hands getting closer to 'him'

"I told you…if you beat me…you…and I…" Aki trailed off as she got closer to his face.

"Uh-huh…uh-huh…," Travis said as he began to breath harder, his mind at full speed with the millions of thoughts that could happen if they 'had fun'.

"could…have…fun," Aki said and quickly pulled back.

"Fun?! What does fun include?" Travis asked and sat on the edge of the chair.

"Well…ol' Sylvia and I are in yoga class…" Aki said as she put a finger to her lips and began to think,

"Really?!" travis said getting more excited.

"Sylvia is…flexible…buuuut…I'm more flexible than her of course…" Aki said nonchalantly. Travis quickly stood up.

"H-How flexible?" Travis asked.

"Hmmm…," aki looked as Travis and smiled.

"Any position…," she replied.

"L-Like…downward dog?" he asked getting even more excited.

"Downward dog…dolphin…big stretch…," aki trailed off.

"OH YEAH!" Travis yelled, his nose began to bleed. Aki giggled.

"you're such an Otaku." She said as she crossed her arms.

"Let's do this now! I'm soooo ready for this!" Travis said while clenching his fist. Aki shook her head

"No today…you have other things to worry about…," Aki said as she walked over to the door.

"W-What do you mean?" Travis asked as he followed her to the door. She opened the door and looked as Travis, Travis looked back at her.

"Your Friend." She replied as she walked out and closed the door.


	2. A Dose of Innocence

_Ring ring ring!_

Travis just walked into his motel room and his phone was already ringing. Jeanne meowed as he quickly closed the door and answered the phone.

"Yeah?"

" _Hello Mr. Otaku…," _ Aki's voice echoed over the phone

"Its you again!" Travis said surprised. Aki had gone silent for a few ranked matches. The last time Travis seen Aki was when she and Sylvia came to clean up the fourth ranked match. She didn't say anything or even looked at him, pretty much she ignored him.

"_Awww did you miss me?"_ Aki teased.

"Of course not…you and your psycho bitch of a half sister have been keeping me busy with all this shit," Travis replied.

"I see…" Aki trailed off.

"Well…anyways what is it?" Travis asked.

"I have someone that wants to meet you," Aki replied.

"R-really?" Travis asked caught off guard.

"Yes~" Aki replied. Travis' mind began to wonder about who would want to meet him and if it was a chick...a hott chick perhaps?

"Yes," Travis replied.

"Nice answer Mr. Otaku…meet me at Destroy University by the tree near the river…it's been a while Travis…I can't wait to see you…," Aki said seductively.

"Y-yeah! Be there soon!" Travis replied as he heard the dial tone, he hung up his phone and quickly left his motel room.

Travis approached the large hill on Destroy University campus, he saw a girl dressed in a school uniform. As he got closer he noticed that the girl had modified her uniform, it was shorter than usual, the skirt was actually a mini skirt, the shirt had a brown hood attached to the back and to top everything off, loose socks and the school girl shoes. Travis hesitated before coming up behind the girl and placing a hand on the tree.

"This is the best spot for a confession right?" The girl asked.

"Uh sure…the perfect setting," Travis replied as he looked around, noticing that the sun was just beginning to set.

"but…what if I get nervous?" the girl asked again.

"Isn't that how it usually goes?" Travis replied.

"Hee hee thinking about this makes me so Moe~" the girl replied and giggled. Travis looked at the girl like she was crazy. The girl turned around with a smirk on her face.

"A-Aki?" Travis said surprised.

"Hello Mr. Otaku," Aki said

"That-That was you?"

"I'm obviously standing in front of you," Aki replied. Travis stepped back and looked her up and down.

"Damn…," was the only thing that came from Travis' mouth as he circled her

"I thought I should dress up in the destroy university uniform and hang out a bit...I fit in don't I?" Aki asked as she struck a pose. Travis nodded obediently as his jaw dropped, making Aki giggle.

"I didn't know you had a school girl uniform…," Travis said as he continued to look her up and down. Aki shrugged in response.

"Miss Aki~" A girl called out as she ran towards the two.

"And she is?" Travis asked.

Aki smiled as the girl stopped next to her, Aki wrapped her arm around the girl's shoulders.

"This pretty little thing is the one that wanted to see you Mr. Otaku," Aki said. The girl smiled.

This unknown girl had long blond hair that was braided into two pig tails, she had blue eyes, she too was wearing Destroy University's uniform and had a small bag with her. Travis looked at the two girls and realized how different they looked next to each other.

"His name is Travis the Great…um can I call you Travis the Great?" The girl asked.

"Uh sure," Travis replied unsure to what the two girls were planning.

"Aki what's—"Travis started, Aki silenced him by placing a finger on his lips and smiled. Travis looked at Aki then at the girl. The girl was blushing and fidgeting.

"I've always been a fan you know," the girl said and smiled.

"What? A fan…of me?" Travis asked surprised.

"Yes! I watched your fight with Charlie, too!" the girl said excited and bounced.

"You were soo hardcore…sooo coool," the girl smiled. Travis looked at the girl in confusion. Why would an innocent looking girl be a fan of someone that's ridiculously gory and a pervert to boot? Travis shrugged his shoulders and looked at the girl. Aki watched the two with a smirk on her face.

"eek! Don't stare at me! You're staring at me~" the girl squeaked as she giggled with excitement.

"If you get me preggers, promise you wont ditch me…ok?" the girl asked with a cute smile on her face. Travis' eye twitched

"_Preggers…what the hell?"_ Travis thought to himself.

"Anyways I wrote down all my feelings in a letter! Here." The girl said as she took an envelope out of her bag.

"Your feelings? So wait…this is a love letter?" Travis asked confused.

"You have to take it! Take it or I'll just die," the girl said as she pushed the letter into Travis' chest.

"Uh..okay. Thanks. I could use a dose of innocence," Travis said as he took the letter. Travis looked around to see if Aki was there, but she was no where to be found. The girl giggled.

"Um are you going to read it now?" the girl asked.

"What? Read it? Now? Here?" Travis asked.

"Yes! Right now, you have to do it for the lolz and I also wrote a song for you Travis the Great. So you read and I'll play it for you" the girl replied with a smile as she took out her flute.

"You're kidding right?" Travis asked.

"Here I go~" the girl said and started to begin playing her flute.

Travis sighed and sat down and began to read the letter.

_To My dearest Travis the Great,_

_Hello Travis the Great, I am the girl that loves you the most in the entire world. But in order to prove that I am your #1 Fan I need some kind of evidence, because no matter how much I say that I am your #1 fan any other chick or bitch can say the same thing. That is why I decided, that I should become strong. By doing so, I knew that someday I would be able to get closer to you. Putting my title on the line as Travis the Greats #1 fan, I embarked on this path and ended up winning the National Student Assassination Championship. I really did my best and was super easy. I could master in one day techniques that would take others years to do. Then I had a new vision that just maybe I could win a fight against Travis the Great. So now my goal is the behead Travis the Great surpassing him. So I made a promise to myself, not to be killed by anyone and defeat Travis the Great in battle and only then will he become mine and mine alone._

_Love,_

_Travis the Great's #1 fan_

_Kimmy Howell_

"That's an impressive love letter ne?" Aki said over Travis' shoulder and giggled. Travis looked at Aki and sighed. She had pulled him into another fight. That sneaky bitch.

"So much for the dose of Innocence…," Travis said as he folded the letter back up. Kimmy stood looking at Travis with a smile on her face. Travis stood up.

"I'm tougher than I look…so don't hold back…otherwise it'll be over…for real hee hee," Kimmy giggled as her flute became a doubled beam katana.

"You just gave me a really bad headache…and so I hope you're ready to be taught a lesson," Travis said as he pointed his beam katana at her.

"Ah…School confessions are so cute…," Aki said as she watched Travis run at Kimmy.

Travis knocked Kimmy down and pointed his beam katana at her face.

"This isn't a game little girl. This is real life, there's consequences," Travis said. Kimmy looked up at him and smiled.

"What?" Travis asked. Kimmy reached forward and grabbed him by his forearm pulling him towards her, she wrapped her legs around his neck and began to squeeze.

"Urgh!" Travis choked out.

"Oh? Panty shot," Aki said as she continued to watch. In one fluid motion Travis picked up Kimmy and slammed her on the ground knocking her out. Travis choked as he stood up.

"What the hell...I can't kill a co-ed. Come find me after you graduate," Travis said as he walked towards Aki

"Nice fight," Aki said as with her hands on her hips.

"Yeah whatever," Travis said.

"She was a crazy obsessed bitch," Travis replied as he looked at Kimmy still unconscious on the ground.

"But she was your #1 fan," Aki reminded him.

"Whatever," Travis replied. Aki giggled.

"Sooo...do I get anything for this?" Travis asked. Aki looked at him and smirked.

"Huh?" Travis asked confused. Aki leaned close against Travis catching him off guard.

"Would a kiss be good enough?" Aki asked in a whisper.

"A K-kiss?" Travis asked. Aki nodded innocently, working her 'magic' on him.

"Yeah," Travis replied regaining his cool back. Akira leaned forward closing her eyes, Travis leaned down closing his eyes. Suddenly he felt a hand over his mouth, he opened his eyes, it was Aki's hand.

"You're not #1 so you can forget it," Aki said and pushed him back.

"Hey!" Travis yelled.

"Better luck next time Mr. Otaku," Aki said and began to walk towards the car that was waiting for her in the parking lot.

"That sneaky little-" Travis started as he frowned and began his way back to his motel room.

* * *

Another random chapter of my random No more Heroes 2 stories. I came up with this one when I was listening to the soundtrack and I was like hey~ and idea.

Travis & Kimmy belongs to Suda51

Aki belongs to meh


End file.
